warmetalfandomcom-20200214-history
Tyrant/PvP/Factions/Wars
Faction Wars are one of the ways that allows a Faction to gain . Declaring Wars The Faction leader, officers, and warmasters are able to declare Wars. They do so by going to "Faction Wars" -> "Find Rivals", and then click a "Fight" button among a list of 20 Factions randomly allocated to the warmaster/officer/leader. This list can be refreshed, and can be applied filters. A declared War will show up in the "Active Wars" list as an Active War for the declaring Faction; and will show up in the "Active Wars" list as a Defensive War for the declared Faction. Infamy The purpose of Infamy is to act as a disincentive against gang attacks without completely preventing them from occurring. This will also allow targeted Faction rivalries to continue. The goal is to balance Faction game play while keeping the game strategic and enjoyable. * Infamy is symbolized within the game using the icon at the end of this line. * Factions acquire infamy points from attacking Factions that are already engaged in a defensive war. *The number of infamy points acquired is equivalent to the number of defensive wars within which the target Faction is currently engaged. For example, if a Faction attacks another Faction that is currently engaged in two defensive wars then the attacking Faction will acquire two infamy points immediately upon attacking. If a Faction attacks another Faction that is not currently engaged in a defensive war, then the attacking faction will not acquire any infamy points. *A faction member of Warmaster rank or better will know how many infamy points your faction would acquire by attacking another Faction before you actually declare war. *The total amount of infamy points acquired by a Faction will decrease by one every twenty-four hours. *Factions will only be able to declare war on Factions with equal or more infamy points. Within a War Faction Wars last for 6 hours. A Faction member ("the attacker") picks a War in the Active Wars screen, then clicks "Fight" or "Surge" to engage in a battle against a randomly selected member from the opposing Faction ("the defender"). *Fight By clicking this button, the attacker goes first. *Surge By clicking this button, the defender goes first. Both options consume 10 from the attacker. The attacker will attack using their Active Deck, while the defender will be controlled by the game AI using their Defense Deck to defend. Winning a battle grants 1 for the winner and some points for the winner's Faction. and are also awarded to the attacker on win. The attacker will lose if the battle has to last more than 50 turns before the defender is defeated. Faction Wars Battle points scoring and are explained in separate sections further down this page. At the end of the 6 hours, the Faction with the highest point total wins. Battle Scoring Auto Mode *Winner :*10 Battle points for winning a battle :*+5 Battle points for winning on or before Turn 10 :*+20 Battle points for the attacking player if s/he wins the battle using Surge :*+1 Battle point for each point of damage and overkill against the enemy Commander, up to 10 in total *Loser :*+1 Battle point for each point of damage against the enemy Commander, up to 10 in total Manual Mode *Winner :*10 Battle points for winning a battle :*+5 Battle points for winning on or before Turn (x+9), where x stands for the Turn of last manual playing of the attacker's card :*+20 Battle points for the attacking player if s/he wins the battle using Surge :*+1 Battle point for each point of damage and overkill against the enemy Commander, up to 10 in total (only counts Commander damage dealt after the attacker's last manual playing of his/her card) *Loser :*+1 Battle point for each point of damage against the enemy Commander, up to 10 in total (only counts Commander damage dealt after the attacker's last manual playing of his/her card) *Surrender :*Surrendering will cause the defender to earn 10 Battle points and the attacker to earn 0 Battle points. Faction Point Changes Note: FP Difference refers to Defending Faction's compared to the Attacking Faction. A positive difference indicates the Defending Faction has more . *Factions that attack another Faction multiple times in a row or within a short period of time will not gain as many for a victory and the defending Faction will not lose as many for a loss. *There is a minimum Battle point requirement in order for the Faction to gain the full amount of upon victory. It is calculated at 50 times the membership cap of the Faction. For example, a Faction with a membership cap of 40 must earn a minimum of 2000 Battle points (50 x 40) in order to gain the full amount of upon victory. If the victorious Faction does not meet the minimum Battle point requirement, they will still gain , but not the full amount. Note: The Battle point requirement is based on the membership cap, not the actual number of members in the Faction. So, if a Faction only has 10 members, but the membership cap is 40, the minimum is still 2000 Battle points(50 x 40). Notes *Player Faction Infamy was added in version 1.7.50 *Player Faction minimum damage requirements and reduced for repeated wars with the same opponent(s) were added in version 1.7.50 *Player Faction Wars Battle Scoring credited to Fonzoland of Kongregate, based on the Scoring done by Hotshot2k4 of Kongregate. *Player Faction Wars Surge attack mode was introduced in version 1.7.17